


Other Voices

by AuthorArnold10



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Ballet, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29702370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorArnold10/pseuds/AuthorArnold10
Summary: The two moved together like liquid.Rights reserved to Madoka Magica and Gen Urobuchi (C) 2011-Present.(C)AuthorArnold 2011-2020.
Relationships: Akemi Homura/Kaname Madoka
Kudos: 5





	Other Voices

Homura bent her knees, closing her eyes and placed her palm on the wooden floors. Vibrations shot through her forearm, letting her feel the rhythm of the music, which blasted from the speakers. She didn't know what was playing, nor did she recognize the artist. She plainly couldn't hear it. When she opened her violet eyes, and stared at the mirror lining the wall, she smiled. Jet-black hair fell from her lumped braids into her eyes for an instant they seemed to sparkle like the night's stars. 

As she straightened, she mentioned to her partner Madoka to turn the volume up; she felt those vibrations thrumming from her thighs to her torso. Everything felt so good-so right. Homura wrapped her arms around her torso, her heels clacked against the floor. She spinned in one solid movement. She threw her arms, matching the bass coursing through her veins; beckoning to the pink laced partner across the room. Madoka smiled, closing the distance between them, taking their open hands. 

The two moved together like ribbons in the wind, silky like liquid. Pink and black tying together to form one knot that no one could break. Homura closed her eyes, pressing her lips against Madoka's cheek. It was something that no one could describe, the way she felt her. She felt like hot fudge pouring over ice cream. Felt like a beating heart, realizing for the first time it was in love; while never breaking. She felt like language and music. Madoka made her feel like she could hear words; her soft voice. Her thumb caressed Homura's now damp cheek. She opened her eyes to stare deeply into her bubbly pink ones. She couldn't help the breath that escaped her. She pressed her fingers to her lips, then touched Madoka's. She smiled back at her, giving her that kiss that confirmed her heart's question:

" _Will I break?_ "


End file.
